The Stubborn Rabbit Prince
by Veronica The Mischievous
Summary: Anon Meme Fic. Years in the future Barnaby married and had a son. Happiness is short lived with his wife passing away, he goes to his partner for help looking after things. Kotetsu never told Barnaby his feelings, with fears of rejection he never will. But he's happy helping, he never complains. Over the years Barnaby's son notices Kotetsu's feelings, but he has desires of his own.


**Title:** The Stubborn Rabbit Prince  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 876  
**Pairing:** (One Sided) OC x Kotetsu, (One sided) Kotetsu x Barnaby  
**Topic:** Prompt Fic, One Shot  
**Type:** Post Series, What if…?  
**Genre:** General  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Tiger and Bunny. Tiger and Bunny belong to Sunrise and their respective creators.  
**VTM:** I'm afraid I couldn't do more than a one shot for this prompt. It was definitely different and it gave me an interesting challenge to work with. I hope that you enjoy.

-o-o-

Trapped, that was the best word that could describe Kotetsu's situation right now. It was one of the most awkward situations that he had ever been in. Kotetsu tried with everything that he had in him to act as though his heart rate wasn't racing at nearly dangerous levels as the boy that shared his once-partner's face hugged him from behind as he sat on the couch; he simply tried to read the newspaper, when suddenly the kid just confessed to him. Saying such things like, "I love you, I have since I was a kid", ha, what was that about? The kid was **still** a kid! About college age, true, but he didn't know what "love" really was yet, so what gave him the right to say such things so freely?

Kotetsu's thoughts were suddenly interrupted; he tried not to shiver as Barnaby's son leaned in close, his breath tickling his ear a little as the young man whispered into it.

"Then please, just be mine for one night? It's all I'll ask, just once, Mr. Kaburagi..._Kotetsu_..." the young man whispered, which was the followed by an affectionate nip at the retired hero's earlobe.

Kotetsu jolted at the suddenness of it, not expecting such a thing at all. He could feel the younger man's hands start to wander, exploring his chest. His hands were so much like his father's, sending a mix of pleasure and the bitterness of missed chances.

"You still keep yourself in good shape..." the young man admired, as one of his hands traced the muscles of Kotetsu's stomach, paying a little extra attention to where he knew some of the older man's scars were. It had taken him a long time to work up the courage to tell this man that he had admired since his childhood how he had felt. He expected rejection of course, he knew it was inevitable, but he just couldn't keep it to himself anymore.

The son of Barnaby Brooks Jr. then started to get even bolder as he inched his hand even further down, heading for an even more forbidden area. However it was then that Kotetsu seemed to regain some of his ability to move and grabbed the young man's wrist and stopped him from going any further. Even if the man that was once "Wild Tiger" was now in his fifties, he was still impressively strong; Kotetsu kept the young man's hand in place as if he were still a feeble child.

"Stop it." he said firmly. "You're breaking my heart. I thought that your father raised you better than that. It's cruel! Playing such cruel games with an old man like me." Kotetsu sounded angry, which was to be expected, but there was a growing hint of sadness in his words. "I'm old, worn down, and ugly...So just stop it!" Kotetsu's voice quivered at the end, as if it were something he was hiding, as if he were ashamed for feeling as he did about himself.

Barnaby's son let go of Kotetsu, he then hopped over the back of the couch, and took a seat next to him. "I know that you have had feelings for my father." he said suddenly. "I could see it with how you would look at him sometimes..."

Kotetsu said nothing; he cast his eyes away, looking ashamed. He felt the young man take hold of one of his hands, and held it affectionately. Affection, it was something that Kotetsu was practically craving, and this punk was willing to give it to him, to love him even. Kotetsu was left with an internal struggle, between what he knew was right and what he knew was wrong. His eyes met the young man's, they were the same piercing, green eyes of his fathers, and yet they were still his own as well. This man was not Barnaby Brooks Jr., he shared his father's face, but he was his own person, with his own ambitions and thoughts, and making his own mistakes.

The young man then took Kotetsu's hand and pressed it to his cheek, he then smiled at Kotetsu. "I love you, I really do...even if you reject me, you are still my favorite hero."

Kotetsu felt his breath become shaky as he realized he was starting to cry. He pulled his hand away, he was getting frustrated at himself for letting the kid worm his way past his defenses, for actually starting to breakdown in front of him. What kind of hero does that? Kotetsu then covered his face with his hands, just not wanting to deal with the world anymore by that point; his face was all red, blushing from embarrassment.

Barnaby's son moved closer, gently took hold of both Kotetsu's hands, and moved them away from his face; he couldn't help but smile at the bashful look on the older man's face. "I can take rejection, I expected it from the very beginning, but please, would please be mine, even if it is just for one day and one day only?"

Kotetsu didn't answer, he couldn't even if he wanted to, his voice just seemed to have lost all ability to work. Before he knew it, the younger man had taken him into a kiss.

-The End-


End file.
